


Bad time to lose an inhaler

by Canofpringles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), I wrote this at 12:00 am, crowley loses his inhaler at a really bad time, don't be dumb like crowley kids and lose your only inhaler, good omens human au, human crowley has asthma, it happened to me once, this is pretty self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofpringles/pseuds/Canofpringles
Summary: Crowley lost his inhaler and has an asthma attack. Turns out he left it at Ezra's bookstore.





	Bad time to lose an inhaler

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was wheezy so I wrote this to feel better. I didn't expect it to be 1k though. Good Omens human AU woo!

_Where is it? Where is it?!_ Crowley frantically searched his flat for his asthma inhaler. Autumn had started and the cold weather was coming in. Two things made Crowley's asthma act up: if he laughed too much (but something had to be extremely funny for that to happen). Or cold weather. Like he had expected it was the irritating weather. 

He usually had his inhaler on him, tucked in a pocket in case he needed it. Or at the very least it was kept in his flat. He had searched all the usual places already. It wasn't on the kitchen counter, it wasn't placed on the glass coffee table in the living room, and it wasn't on the nightstand by his bed. 

At this point, his panicking quickly grew worse and so did his wheezing and coughing. If he didn't find it soon he could end up in the hospital. Or worse be dead. 

He thought of Ezra visiting him in the hospital. _Or at my grave... Oh! Wait! I must've left it at his place!_ Crowley ran outside to his car, his beautiful restored Bentley, and started it up. Maybe he could make it to the bookstore before his lungs completely gave up on him. 

He quickly drove to Ezra's bookstore, hoping he had left it there. Maybe he had set it down somewhere when they were drinking wine and had forgotten it. He probably pulled it out of his pocket and showed it off like it was some trophy he'd won. _I'm so stupid_ he thought. 

He parked the Bentley and hurried to open the bookshop door. _Please be open!_ Luckily it wasn't locked and he swung the door open and headed inside. Ezra had been dusting the books again and jumped in surprise when he saw Crowley. "Crowley! I wasn't expecting you, oh my dear are you alright?!" Ezra asked, quite worried about what sort of trouble his friend was in. 

"Can't talk" he wheezed out before coughing up a storm. He braced himself on one of the bookshelves. He wouldn't normally do that since he knew it could knock the books but he currently wasn't thinking about them. "Need inhale-" he coughed again, his body shook. "Inhaler!" 

Ezra ran to the counter and grabbed an inhaler that was behind the register. Crowley took it from his hand and violently shook it. He took off the cover and put the uncovered part of the inhaler in his mouth. He pressed the button and inhaled as big as he could manage. The cold puff of medicine tasted weird, well it didn't really have a taste; it was just cold. 

He could feel it slowly opening up his lungs and breathed it in a few more times. When he was satisfied with how well his lungs were functioning he put the cap back on the inhaler and put it in his pocket. "I can finally speak now, sorry about all of that" he calmly spoke. 

"Crowley what happened?!" "Oh um, I had a bit of an asthma attack and I couldn't find my inhaler." Crowley explained. "A bit of an asthma attack?! Crowley you could've gone to the hospital!" Ezra fretted. 

"I know! I know, I had the thought of you standing by my grave actually.." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ezra hugged him "I won't let that happen" realizing he was hugging him a bit too long he stopped and glanced at the floor. Ezra suddenly remembered the inhaler. "How did your inhaler end up in my shop? I remember finding it, realizing it was yours and putting it on the countertop so I wouldn't forget about it" 

"I probably left it here accidentally when we were drinking..ngk, I need a backup" "I'm so sorry dear, I was going to return it soon, today actually. Guess I was too slow" Ezra chuckled. 

"Do you think I could stay here a bit? I want to make sure that my asthma is under control.." that was a lie, he really just wanted to be with Ezra for a bit. But given the rare chance that it did act up again, he wanted someone to be with him. 

"Of course, do you want me to make you some tea? Maybe it could help with your asthma, warm up your body" Ezra offered. "Sure" he didn't think it would help his asthma but it certainly wouldn't make it worse. Plus tea was nice and hot and he needed that right now. 

Ezra led him upstairs to his living room and went to the small kitchen to make tea. Crowley sat down on one of the comfy chairs. It wasn't long before Ezra brought Crowley a mug with his favorite tea. "Thanks" "you're welcome" Ezra smiled. 

He sat down in the matching chair across from Crowley. "Next time, if something like this happens again you can just call me and I'll bring your inhaler if you leave it" Ezra suggested. 

"Yeah, I'll try really hard not to lose it though" he sipped the warm tea. "I should hope so! You really scared me Crowley" _I could've lost you... _

"I know, I'm sorry, ugh this weather is already so cold. The chilly air makes my asthma act up" Crowley responded. 

"It's not your fault like you said it's the cold weather" _although it's your fault for leaving your only inhaler at my place.._ "is there anything else that triggers your asthma? I want to know if there's anything I do or have done that causes it" he asked. 

"Sometimes I get wheezy eating cold stuff like ice cream but nothing too bad. Ok this one might sound a bit ridiculous but if I laugh really hard I can get very wheezy" Crowley said. 

"Good to know, I'll make sure to keep my jokes a bit more low on the funny scale" Ezra noted. "No! Please don't I'd rather die laughing than not getting to hear funny jokes" he chuckled. "Be careful you're already chuckling, might have to call an ambulance soon" Ezra joked, slightly chuckling too. 

"Oh come on you're doing it too! No fair. Also, I'll watch myself to make sure I don't laugh too much. But something has to be really funny though for that to happen." 

"Guess you're not allowed to watch Buzzfeed Unsolved then" Ezra joked. "Nooo! Don't take the ghoul boys away!" Crowley exclaimed. They both started laughing. Luckily Crowley was fine, and he had his inhaler if he needed it. 


End file.
